Disaster Dragons
DISASTER DRAGONS IS MY STORY! DON"T COPY! This belongs to Shade wing1. Do not steal! Four dragonets are foretold to save the world from the force against nature itself. Guided by the Disaster Dragon Prophecy, they go on a quest to find the Nightwing, Chronicler, to find out more about the prophecy. When the world falls to lava Seek the daughter of a prophet. When the world falls to blizzards Seek the one who protects his sister When the world falls to typhoons Seek the one who searches for his love When the world falls to hurricanes Seek the son of the rebel, Rains. When all four come together, They will control the weather, And save us all from the wrath of Ternus, The god of the universe ''itself.''' Chapter one: Dawn's Eruption The night was perfectly calm. And yet, Dawn could feel that something was wrong, very wrong. Dark clouds had covered the sky, darker than any storm Pyrrhia had experienced. She nudged her brother, Tomb, and pointed to the sky. "Do those clouds look suspicious to you?" she asked. He grunted, obviously frustrated that his sister was bugging him over a bunch of clouds. "It's just your imagination, sis." he growled. "Now, let me go back to sleep". Dawn sighed, ''well, he was as friendly as always she thought. As much as she wished she could go out of their cave, she had to obey her parents, who had ordered them both to stay in their den. But they had not come back from hunting yet. They had left over an hour ago to hunt. Now Dawn was getting worried. Well, tired and bored. She wanted to visit Cold, her IceWing friend, but her parents had banned her from seeing him. "IceWings are bad news" they would say. But Dawn knew the real reason they kept her away from Storm. They were worried that they would have a crossbreed. This made her mad. Crossbreeding wasn't illegal! Plus, it was just Cold. They might be mates later on, but what was the big deal? They were only friends now. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Now Tomb was up and looking around frantically. "We need to get out" said Dawn. "The roof could collapse on us". Suddenly, the back of their den cracked, and lava spilled out. Dawn's eyes widened, "We need to get out!" she cried again. As they dashed for the entrance, a large rock fell one Dawn's wing, trapping her in place. Tomb spun around, running back towards his trapped sister. "No! Tomb get out! You could get killed!" cried Dawn. "And leave you here?" said Tomb, already trying to move the rock off. "Not happening". The lava moved closer, and Dawn could feel it's heat. "Hurry up, Tomb!" she said nervously. Finally, he pried the rock off her wing. But then, lava fell through the roof, heading for Dawn. She felt Tomb shove her away, "NO!" she cried. But it was too late. She leaped outside the cave right before it collapsed. "NO TOMB!" The rain forest was flooded with lava. In the distance, a volcano loomed in the sky. It spewed lava, the same lava that had crushed her den. But all she cared about was her dead brother. Chapter 2: Cold's Blizzard The egg was moving. Cold didn't have any words to describe what he felt. The young IceWing's father had died in the Great War when he was still an egg. His mother had resumed a depressed state all the time. But almost a year ago his mother, Snowy, had laid another egg. This had brought unusual happiness to their igloo. Now, Snowy rarely moped and was always up and looking after the egg. And now it would finally hatch. He had his eyes locked on the egg, it was a pretty thing, with a silver shape of the dragonet inside. Now that it was close to hatching, they could confirm that it was a female. He was very exited to meet his little sister. Plus, he had a bunch of great names! Polar, Blizzard, Icicle, Snowflake, and many more. Snowy caught him looking at the wobbling egg. "Come away dear." she said. "The egg won't hatch until later today." But Cold could not move. He curled around the egg so he wouldn't have to leave it. Finally, FINALLY the egg started to crack. Out of it came a small, silver dragonet. It's icy blue eyes looked up at him in a curious way. Cold wrapped a wing around his little sister. "What will we call her?" he asked. Snowy shrugged, "You've made up all those name suggestions. It's up to you." Its up to me. ''Those words rattled in his mind as he lead his sister outside. None of the names he had thought of seemed right now that he had seen the dragonet. Yet he went around town showing everyone his little sister. When they asked her name he told them, "We haven't decided yet." Cold then brought his sister home and decided to go hunting. But when he stepped outside, it was unusually cold. This was odd because IceWings were immune to cold. But yet, it was freezing. The snow swirled around and around until he noticed something. It was a blizzard! A freezing cold blizzard that chilled him to the bones. He turned back to the igloo and to his surprise, discovered that the snow had swirled in their too. His mother was hugging her dragonet to her chest in an effort to keep her warm. Snowy's eyes lit up when she saw him. "Cold!" she called. "Thank the ice your here." "Mother, what is happening?" asked Cold. She shook her head, "I don't know, but something terrible is happening." She then let out a loud wheeze. The cold was starting to affect her. "Go, take your sister and run, it's not safe here anymore." 'But I can't leave you here!" Cold cried. "And what about my sister! You can't orphan her when she's only been born!" Snowy looked at her dragonet. "You can take care of her, that I know. Please...... keep her..... safe." Then Snowy dropped to the ground in a freezing ball. She was dead. "NO!" Cold cried, "YOU CAN"T LEAVE US LIKE THIS!" He picked up his sister, and shooting one last glance at his dead mother he took to the sky. Cold flew all the way to the Sea Kingdom before it hit him. He knew his sister's name. He turned to her and whispered, "We're almost there..... Frost." And for a second, Frost's eyes went black. Chapter 3: Oyster's Typhoon Oyster paced outside the Council room. He had something very important to say to them. Sure, the rising volcano in the rain forest was important, but his matter was signaling a disaster. Finally, the soldiers finished giving their report, and he could go in. Seated at the edge of the table was Queen Tsunami and King Riptide. He walked up to them with his head high. "Your Majesty, an IceWing has been spotted carrying a dragonet in our territory!" he said. "But how is that important?" asked King Riptide. "It's just an IceWing passing through." Oyster met the king's gaze. "It's not just an IceWing. We all saw the volcano rise out of the ground, and there have been reports of evacuating RainWings and NightWings! What if there's something wrong with the Ice kingdom too?" Queen Tsunami nodded, "You are right to suspect there is something wrong, Oyster. You can go and find this IceWing, ask him why he is here and if anything is wrong with the Ice kingdom." Oyster bowed, "Yes, your Majesty." Then he flew off the pavilion and to the underwater exit. The pavilion reminded him of the queen's sister, Anemone. She was an animus like the SeaWing who built the pavilion. He whipped away a tear. Anemone had been engaged to him, and they had spent a lot of time planning their wedding. But then, the SkyWings had kidnapped her: either for ransom as the queen's sister or to use her animus powers they did not know. After two failed rescue attempts, Queen Tsunami had stopped rushing ahead and decided to make a strategy. Anemone's cell was under high protection, and Oyster had a bad scratch to remind him. He grabbed a random trot from the air (er.... water) and stuffed it in his face to calm himself. ''The queen has given you an order ''he told himself. ''Now you need to follow it. '' But suddenly, the water clogged his gills. He couldn't breath! The water turned a murky color so dark, Oyster couldn't see his talons! He swam in the direction he took was up, and his head popped above the surface. The water had turned black. Dark clouds covered the sky. Dragons bumped into each other as they swarmed out of the Summer Palace. A huge wave hung over the palace, seconds away from crashing down. It came down. Oyster beat his wings, trying to get into the air. Higher and higher he flew to avoid the killer wave that coming right at him. He managed to get right above it before it crashed down, splattering his tail with water. Oyster shut his eyes as the wave smacked the Summer Palace with the force of a million dragons. When the noise had subsided, he opened his eyes and gasped. The palace was destroyed. Every bit of it had been smashed, crushed and eliminated by the huge wave. ''How could water cause so much destruction? ''he wondered. Then he remembered the IceWing he had seen earlier. ''If my suspicions about the Ice Kingdom being in trouble are correct, that means that three kingdoms have been struck. Pyrrhia is in trouble. Oyster whipped around and started to fly north. I have to find that IceWing. The fate of my kingdom, and all of Pyrrhia may depend on it. Flicker's Hurricane Coming Soon. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Shade wing1)